


Ferris Wheel

by mostlysherlock



Series: Sherlock X Reader [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Amusement Parks, Ferris Wheels, Field Trip, First Meetings, Fun, Gen, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlysherlock/pseuds/mostlysherlock
Summary: Teen!lock AUPROMPT: I wanted to go on the ferris wheel but there has to be two people on a cart, come on random person let's go oh wait are we stuck at the top? from http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com 's prompt list!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock X Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ferris Wheel

School trips. You usually avoided those. But school trips to amusement parks? Hell yeah! This won't be boring, right? You looked at all the rides around you, squealing with excitement and probably grinning like an idiot. 

Except there was a problem. Always. The same. Damn. Problem.

Your other friends were either too scared of the rides, or just wanted to spend their time talking to each other and clicking selfies, and basically just ignoring your pleas.

"Fine, I'll go alone!" You huffed and stormed off into the long queue of people waiting for a ride on the Ferris wheel.

Fifteen minutes later, you were just halfway into the long queue and had already spotted a few familiar faces. No-one you know, of course. Just random students who you knew studied in your school.

A girl with short, blonde hair and another girl with long auburn hair waved at you. You barely knew them but waved back anyway. A short boy with dirty blonde hair nuzzled his face into the blonde girl's hair and laughed.

"Seriously?" He said between tears.

"Yeah! I'm not kidding, John. Ask Molly!" the blonde girl laughed.

"Greg and I saw everything happen. John, you should have been there!" The auburn-haired girl, Molly, I guess her name was, giggled.

"I stay at home for  _ one _ day,  _ one single _ day! And the entire class just got pizza delivered at school? How?!" He sniggered.

"It was a dare Greg asked Sally to do! Well, they had to meet the headmaster, of course." Mary said.

"Speaking of Greg, where is he?" The boy broke in.

"Oh, I'll just call him," Molly said, as she reached into her pockets. "Damn it! We left our phones in the lockers didn't we, Mary?"

"I'm sure we could search for him. Where did he say he'll be?"

"In the queue for dodgems."

"I'll go call him," Mary said and began climbing over the railings.

"No, Mary, wait!" John shouted. "We're next." He held her hand.

"How do we get Greg, then? The ride needs two people."

"We'll ask someone to," John said, looking around until his eyes fell on you. "Hey, aren't you from (Y/S/N)?" He yelled all the way from the front of the queue.

You looked up immediately upon hearing your school's name. You craned your neck to see John since you were waaaaaay behind them. "Yeah, what's wrong?" You yelled back.

"Umm... My boyfriend's supposed to be here. We're getting on the ride next. Do you mind... searching for him?" Molly asked feebly.

"Uhh... Sure, I guess." I replied and asked the woman behind me to hold my place.

"What does he look like?"

"Oh, he's got dark hair, kinda tall. He'll be waiting in that queue," she pointed towards a crowd of people. "Just ask for Greg Lestrade."

And that's when you realised it. They let everyone onto the ride in pairs. And you didn't have someone to go with. You ran off angrily. ' _ Great, (Y/N). Just great!' _ Your blood was boiling by now. ' _ Firstly, the only few people I could call my friends have let me down and are probably gossiping about me and posting stupid selfies now. Secondly, I wasn't even sure if I'd get my place back in the queue! Next, those three just took advantage of me! And me, being the STUPID pushover I am, decided to run off searching for Greg or Graham or whoever he is! And lastly, I didn't even have anyone to get on the ride with!' _ you thought angrily as you reached the queue Molly had mentioned.

"Greg... Lestrade?" You called out.

"Yeah?" A tall boy walked towards you from the arena. You guessed that he was probably waiting in line for dodgems all this while, and was probably done with his game by now.

"Your girlfriend's waiting for you. You're next in line. For the Ferris wheel."

"Wha- so soon?"

You shrugged. You looked around searching for your friends and ran up to them just as Greg went to meet Molly and his friends.

"Hey, (Y/F/N), the ride needs two-"

"(Y/N), could you just SHUT UP about your  _ bloody _ ride?!"

"Fine, whatever!" You rolled your eyes. You felt hurt. "Why do I even bother?"

You searched frantically for someone,  _ anyone _ , from your school. Better than a  _ total _ stranger anyway!

...and then you saw him. You vaguely remembered him.  _ I guess he's in my maths class? I don't even know! _ You remember him arguing with someone though. Like one of those vague, random memories you have of other people.

"You're from (Y/S/N), right? Doesn't matter. I'm (Y/N). I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, but there has to be two people in a cart. Come on random person, let's go!" You said quickly, pulling him along.

"What the actual-"

Thankfully, the woman had indeed saved up your place and you pulled Sherlock in with you. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Sherlock Holmes. And you can't just pull me into a stup-"

"Sherlock?!" You heard from the front. "John, Mary, are you seeing this?" Molly asked.

"Shut up. All of you."

"Are they your friends? I guess we might be able to get on with them." You told him, counting the people ahead of you.

The queue began to move faster. Sherlock refused to utter a single word. You held onto his fingers tightly, afraid that he might let you down too today. You squealed in excitement as you finally got a cart, pulling a really gloomy Sherlock inside and shoving him onto his seat.

The ride began and you screamed in excitement as you felt the wind rushing past your ears. Until... It stopped. Just stopped. With your cart on the top. Upside down.

"Woah!" Your eyes widened. You felt your heart skip a beat. There was a pounding in your head and you couldn't make out if you were scared or excited. Quite frankly, it was both.

"Dull."

"Sherlock. This. Is........ Brilliant. Just brilliant!"

"I hate you."

"We can see the whole place from here!"

"We're upside down!"

"Yeah," you giggled. "Look at my hair! No wait- have you seen your hair?!" You burst out laughing. "Your curls - your curls are- oh my God, this is  _ brilliant!" _

"Oh, shut up." You saw him smirk slightly.

"Y'know what - I've always - aaaaaaaaaaaaarghhh!!!" You screamed as the ride started suddenly. You swore you heard Sherlock yell too.

"My hair's in my eyes!"

"Don't worry, you look lovely!!"

"Could you just shut up already?!?!" Sherlock yelled.

You screamed with joy as the wind blew past your face and the adrenaline pumped through you.

And then the ride came to a halt.

"Wait - it's done?!"

"Thank goodness it is!"

And there's that smirk again. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Dreadfully boring. Ghastly."

You rolled your eyes and smiled as you stepped off. You found Greg, Mary, John and Molly getting off and walking towards you and Sherlock.

"So, anyone for dodgems?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So there's the first oneshot. I really hope you all enjoyed it. It didn't really have much of Sherlock in it, but I hope it was fun. The next oneshots will have more of our lovely Sherly in it, I promise! Please leave comments if you liked it! Bye for now!!


End file.
